Last Fight
by spiritwolfee
Summary: Jehu one-shot. Yes, darkspiritshipping. Based on tons of stories and songs so I can't really credit them all. Sorry! AU? (I dunno)


Here's a Jehu (Yubel Johan as most know him as) one-shot! Enjoy it.

Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

I don't want to be stand beside you nor do I want to feel the pain you're going through. After all, till death you'll see this through.

This hell I'm going through as you force yourself upon me and push me to the ground. Don't you dare break down in front of me, Haou. I'll fight as much as I need, even my last fight will be to stop you from breaking down. Though I choke on force fed lies, I will fight... I won't let it die.

Listen, you psychotic dick. I am not your enemy, so why do you fight me now? Is it because of something I did? Then why are you starting to tear from the inside out? There's no goddamned silver lining on the cloud that covers you, you know that. So why, as you brandish your blade at me, do you just bare desperation? No hope. Our final battle is what we land in, even after we swore to be by each others sides. Your eyes are bloodshot, can you even see me right now? My heart is tearing apart as you lash out at me. I'm not your bloody enemy!

Are you listening to me? Or are you just blinded by this desperation your eyes are trying to hide and the signs of you breaking apart. Stop being like this you bastard! I'm not trying to hurt you, I don't want to. But, you obviously do. You may as well just hope that your addiction takes you down and brings you to death. You might as well pray that Death visits you soon, the addiction has taken you over.

The metallic clash of our blades rings in my ears and I feel my body become heavy. My whole body is numbing from your reckless and relentless attacks. So, why now... With the tip of your blade at my throat... Do you not claim my life with that black blade you carry with such pride? Something appears behind you and I feel my lips contort to a scowl, a demonic spirit spread their wings. Two eyes glare at me with a pleased yet sadistic glint. The orange and green gaze is the main thing I recall as the tip of your blade slides down my neck and to my chest.

I end up collapsing from exhaustion, my tired gaze looking at you. I notice how your lip retreats into your mouth and blood slips down your chin as you bit down. You start trying to remove the blade from the front, but that demon is holding it firm in place. I smile gently and mumble something under my breath, I just barely see you jerk and the small streams of tears slip down your cheeks as that demon slams the blade into me fully. The sickening sound of bones cracking and snapping and the clear impact of that black blade on my heart. Your tears aren't falling now, they're just crashing around me. I smile meekly now and let the blood slip from my lip. I hear the exasperated gasp you make as the demon pulls the blade away using your own hands.

The blade falls to the ground and you immediately lower yourself to grab me as I fall. Everything's always going wrong when I'm with you, not to mention how there's always someone hanging on. I guess I'm that person this time, huh? The moment's dying, I cannot hear your screaming and shouts as you try and keep me alive. You know this is pointless, right Haou? So why are you trying? The visions that you left inside me as I stayed with you are fading. I barely managed to raise my hand to your cheek before it just slips down from your skin, leaving a bloody mark where it travelled.

With my last breath I'm choking, will this ever end. I'm hoping. My world is over one more time. Would you hear me, if I called your name? Would you even hold me, if you knew my shame? The warmth I feel beside me is faded and I fall limp to the sound of you screaming out. I hope to see you in another life at least, Haou.

 _After rebirth, I sit beside my other self now. He looks exactly like me, but his eyes are an emerald green and he is much kinder. He's popular with everyone. But then, out of the corner of my eye, I see a brunette that looks like you. His hair orange at the top which was gradient into brown. His eyes were a chocolate colour though and he was a very bubbly and cheery boy. But, I notice someone stood beside him. Like me, they are a spirit. My eyes widen as I lay my eyes on you once more. You seem to be just as happy to see me, but your doing a terrible job at hiding it. My other self walks over to your other self and the two exchange greetings before they both start asking something which causes me to chuckle._

 _"Have we met before?"_

 _"I dunno, but it feels like it... Doesn't it?"_

 _My attention slips from them to you and I shrug my shoulders gently. You just place your finger to your lips and smile before you walk over and greet me the same way you did when we were alive._

 _"Welcome back, Jehu."_

 _I smile softly, saying the same line as response._

 _"I'm back, Haou."_

* * *

Well, I just wrote that. Anyway, I hope you all liked it. This was based on so many songs and stories I've heard and read that I can't really credit them all. Anyway, reviews are appreciated!


End file.
